The Grey Sister 3: The Grey's on Deck
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Dana Grey and her brothers need a vacation what better vacation did going on a cruise on the S.S. Tipton? Trailer inside!
1. Trailer

**The Grey's need a Vacation **

_Shows the boys and Dana sleeping _

**What's better than a vacation on the S.S Tipton **

_Shows them getting on a boat while camera's are flashing_

**They'll meet new friends **

_Shows Bailey _

"_OMG your Dana!" _

"_Hi." _

**New love intrest?**

_Shows London staring at Jason _

_Shows Bailey staring at Nate_

_Shows Maddie staring at Shane_

_Shows Zack and Cody looking at Dana_

**And a sibling rivalry? **

"_She's mine!" _

"_I don't think Dana Grey wants a geek as a boyfriend." _

**Who will she choose? **

"_Um I pick-." _

**Find out in……**

**The Grey Sister 3: The Grey's on Deck**

**Coming soon to Fanfiction **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes, Maddie is going to be in this story because i think she and joe/shane make a cute couple =). **

**Should I write? **


	2. Chapter One: Vacation?

**Hey! How's the wife and kids? lol, i haven't been posting. Well here's chappie one!**

_Dana POV_

_I'm gonna stay the same  
In the La La Land machine  
Machine  
Machine_

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying' myself tonight  
(I'm staying' myself tonight)

I took a bow as the crowd busted out in claps and screaming. I just finished my new song 'La la land'. I smiled and waved.

"Thank you! Goodnight!" I ran off the stage.

"You did great." Jason smiled as he handed me a towel.

"You blew us off our feet." Nate smiled handing me water.

I turned to Shane he looked up, "Oh….yeah great."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jason and Nate, "Thanks guys."

I looked over at Shane again who was using a stylus to click on something. The two boys and I walked over.

"What'cha doing?" I asked.

"Looking for-you'll see." He smiled.

Did I really want to know what he was looking for? YESS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At home_

_Dana POV_

We all sat in the couch. For some reason we were all called for a 'special' announcement. Shane was in front of the couch.

"Guess what?" Shane asked.

"Your moving out?" I asked with a smile.

"Nice." Nate smiled as we gave eachother high fives.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Your moving ou-NO! We are going on vacation!"

Suddenly everyone started talking. Vacation? That sounded great!

"Where?" Jason asked.

"A cruise on the S.S Tipton." Shane smiled.

"Cool." Nate smiled.

"Major. What about mom and dad?" I asked.

Shane smiled, "There not coming."

We all did high fives Shane broke it up, "You better start packing we're leaving tomorrow." We all ran to our rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the S.S Tipton _

_No POV_

Zack and Cody sat on the deck with smoothies talking when Bailey ran up to them.

"Guys! Did you hear?" She asked.

"What?" Cody asked sitting up.

"Connect 3 and there sister Dana are coming!" She squealed.

Everyone on the ship knew Bailey had a major crush on Nate Grey and she loved Dana's voice and songs. That caused Zack sit up.

"That hot girl?" He asked with a smile.

"Who you mean Dana?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah that girl Cody as plastered all over his cabin." Zack laughed.

Cody put a finger up to prove a point, "Yes I do like her but I'm not a PIG!"

Zack ignored him, "So when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow when we dock in L.A to drop off passengers." Bailey smiled.

Zack and Cody both jumped up, "I got to go get ready." They said in union running to the doors that lead them inside.

"Bye." Bailey laughed as she went to the shuffleboard area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	3. Chapter Two: Starstruck

**HAPPY EASTER! I just got home from chruch so i decided to write a bit.**

_Dana POV_

"Hey Grey's! Over here!" The photographers yelled.

We ignored them as we climbed the stairs so we could enter the marvelous ship. The colors were green and a pretty brown that really fitted in. We walked to our cabins, luckily I had a separate cabin right next door. I changed into my blue bikini and put some shorts and a blue tank top over it. I walked to the pool deck without the boys, knowing they were probably messing around. The pool deck was so cool! There was a smoothie bar, a pool of course. I took off my shorts and tank top and sat down on a lawn chair and took out a magazine.

_Bailey POV_

Maddie and I watched Dana Grey read her magazine from the smoothie bar . We both held a squeal.

"We so need to talk to her." Maddie smiled.

"What are we supposed to say?" I asked.

Zack gave us our drinks. "Oh, I don't know, how about h-." He looked at her for at least a minute then zoomed in on us again.

"What was I saying?" He asked us.

"Zackie has a crush." Maddie sung as I laughed.

"I do not! That's Cody's 'crush'." He said as he cleaned a cup.

Maddie and I looked at eachother with a smirk. I turned to him.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to say two words to her." I smiled.

"Oh yeah?" He put down the cup, "Watch me."

Zack took off his apron and put it on the hook that rested on a pole. He walked over to Dana as Maddie and I watched.

_Dana POV_

"Um."

I lowered my magazine to see a blonde boy on the side of my chair.

"Hi." I smiled.

I guess I took him by surprise with me in a bikini, because he wouldn't say a thing he just stared.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a nice tone.

"I just w-wanted to k-know if y-you n-needed any-anything." He stated with a shy smile.

I smiled back, "No thanks I'm fine. I'm Dana Grey you are?"

"Zack Martin." He smiled more confidently.

"Very nice to meet you." I smiled as I put on my shorts and tank top again.

I stood up with him. It was very nice to meet him. He was so cute well…..hot!

"Want a smoothie?" He asked quickly.

"S-sure." I said knowing that sounded lame.

We walked over to the smoothie bar and two girls that were there turned away from us.

"Are they okay?" I asked Zack.

"Star struck." He smiled.

I laughed, "I'm going to talk to them."

Zack stifled a laugh as I sat beside the blonde girl. She turned to the brown hair girl. Zack went back behind the counter.

"One strawberry smoothie Zack." I smiled with a wink.

"Coming up." He smiled back as he went to go make the smoothie.

I turned my seat so I could stare at the back of the blonde girl's neck. I smiled.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked.

"Uh-uh-." The blonde girl and brown girl said.

I giggled, "I'm Dana, Zack told me you guys are pretty big fans."

"Y-yes we a-are." The brown hair one said.

I stifled a giggle. I though it was cute when my fans get all nervous but really awkward.

"That's cool." I smiled.

"Y-yeah I guess it is-s." The blonde girl said.

"OK can you guys like calm down? I really want to talk." I said in a nice tone and a smile.

The brown haired girl spoke up, "Sorry, I'm Bailey."

"I'm Maddie." The other one smiled.

"Sorry about the whole freak out we're just huge fans." Bailey smiled.

"It's cool." I smiled back.

We started talking. This was going to be a pretty good vacation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	4. Chapter Three: Twins?

**I am on a roll! I'm going to dinner later so i'm going to try to post as much as i can, cuz this weel is opening week of my play so i'm going to not be home until like ten. **

_Dana POV_

Bailey and Maddie are major cool people to hang out with.

"Want to go swimming?" Maddie asked us.

"Sure!" Bailey and I smiled.

We got up from our chairs. I put down a ten on the counter and Zack looked at it.

"You know you can use your room key." He smiled.

I smiled back, "I know."

He smiled as I went towards Maddie and Bailey.

"Can you get us some towels?" Bailey asked taking off her cover up.

"Sure." I walked to the towel counter.

"Three towels please." I smiled.

The blonde boy turned around to reveal Zack? He has two jobs?

"Oh my gosh your DANA GREY!" He yelled dropping a pile of towels.

"Uh yeah you just met me." I smiled.

"Huh?" Zack said.

"WHOA!"

We both looked to see, ZACK?

"I'm confused!" I yelled to the sky.

One of the Zack's laughed, "I see you met my twin Cody."

"Twins?" I asked.

Hmm two cute guys? I could get used to this. What am I saying? They probably already have girlfriends.

"Yeah we are." Cody smiled.

"Cool. Can I still get my three towels?" I asked with a laugh.

He laughed too, "Of course." He handed me the towels.

I looked over at Bailey and Maddie who were staring goo goo eyed at me brothers. I giggled.

"Thanks." I said to Cody.

"No problem nice meeting you." He smiled.

I smiled back as I walked to Bailey and Maddie.

_With Cody and Zack_

_No POV_

The boys watched as Dana walked over to Bailey and Maddie. Zack leaned on Cody's towel counter and sighed.

"I think I'm going to ask her out." He smiled.

Cody stared at Zack, "Maybe I want to."

Zack laughed, "You?! Ask HER out?"

"What's so surprising about that?" Cody asked putting down the towels.

"Well, Dana wants a guy who can party." Zack stated.

"Party?" Cody asked.

Zack nodded.

_Daydream _

_Zack and Dana walk into a club for 16 year olds. They go on the floor and dance after that they sit at a table. _

"_Zack this was so much fun!" Dana smiled. _

"_Yeah, I guess it was, it's way more fun with you here." _

_Dana giggled as they leaned into kiss._

_-End-_

"Oh please." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well what do YOU think she wants?"

Cody smiled

_Daydream_

_Cody and Dana walk in a fancy restaurant. _

"_Cody this place is so distinguished." Dana smiled._

"_Anything for you." Cody smiled. _

_They leaned in and kissed._

_-End-_

"And I'm the silly one?" Zack laughed.

"Well, we'll see who she wants to date." Cody said angrily.

"OK may the best MAN win!" Zack said, "That means me."

"Well then!" Cody said turning around.

Zack walked back to the smoothie bar.

_With the girls_

_Dana POV_

I walked over to Bailey and Maddie.

"I see you see my bros." I smiled following there gaze.

"They are so cute!" Maddie squealed, "Especially him." She pointed at Shane.

I hid a gag and smiled.

"Well they are a-"HELLO!"

We all turned to see London Tipton descending the stairs from the upper deck. Bailey and Maddie rolled there eyes.

"That's-"I know." I interrupted Bailey.

I knew London from one of the charity concerts I was in. She was…..an airhead.

"Hey guys. Hey Dana!" She did the air kiss thing while I tried not to belch.

Don't get me wrong London CAN be pretty cool but sometimes, she's just way to much.

"Hey London long ti-"Where's Jason?" She interrupted.

Did I mention she loves Jason? I looked over at my brothers to see he wasn't there.

"Hmm looks like he's not there-"UGH!" She stormed off.

We all rolled our eyes but Bailey and Maddie straighten up as the boys walked towards us.

This was going to be intresting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting the Boys

**Tonight is the premire of JONAS! Which makes it NATIONAL JONAS DAY! lol Enjoy**

_Dana POV_

Looks like they found my brothers. I walked over to see Maddie and Bailey doing goo-goo eyes at Shane and Nate.

"Want to meet them?" I asked.

"Uh-uh-"YES!" Maddie interrupted Bailey.

I giggled as I led them to the boys.

"Hey butts." I smiled at them.

Shane and Nate turned around. Shane smiled. "Who are these lovely ladies? Minus you." He said looking at Bailey and Maddie then me.

I smacked him in the arm. Bailey and Maddie giggled.

"This is Bailey and this is Maddie." I said to Nate and Shane.

They started to talk and Bailey and Maddie became less shy around the boys. But one question came to my mind. Where's Jason?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No POV_

Jason walked through the cabin halls where the students lived. London looked through the little peep hole in the door. She knew Connect 3 and Dana were coming and it was her chance to get Jason Grey. To her he was hot, sexy, and did she mention HOT?! She opened the door and jumped in front of Jason.

"Jason Grey? What are you doing here?" She asked in a flirty voice and pretending she didn't know he was coming.

"London, long time, no see." He grinned.

They met at a charity auction. London tripped over a wire that connected to Jason speaker causing it to….explode.

"Ya…so long are you staying on the S.S Tipton?" She asked smiling.

"One week." He answered.

London looked blank.

"Next Sunday."

Se smiled, "Want to see my room?"

"Well I should be getting to the pool deck." Jason said.

London pretended to frown. Jason sighed, he hated to disappoint people. He smiled at her.

"Sure!"

London smirked as Jason walked into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dana POV_

We all walked down the hall of where the student cabins were. Bailey was talking to Nate as Maddie was talking to Shane. We passed a room that was making a lot of noise.

"That's mine and London's room. I wonder what's going on…." Bailey wondered.

"How about you find out?" Nate asked.

We all nodded as Bailey took out her room key card and put it through the door. We opened it to see…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MWHAHAHAH cliffy! **

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter Five: What is it?

**JONAS was amazing! Here's the nest chappie!**

_Dana POV_

We opened the door to see Jason and London making out?!

"LONDON!" Bailey yelled out.

"WHAT!" Maddie yelled.

"DUDE!" Nate yelled.

"JASON!" I yelled.

"What's going on?!?!" Shane asked.

Jason and London scrambled off of the bed. London fixed her hair messy hair, that looked like Jason messed up, into a long pony tail and put back on her red heels. Jason wiped lipstick off his lips that London left there and they walked over to us.

"Uh-uh-"Guys!" We all yelled interrupting their stuttering.

Jason looked at London who looked down immedently. He sighed.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

London shut the door after Jason walked in. She locked it.

"Nice." He smiled.

London took off her shoes. "Ya it is." She smiled.

Jason turned around and watched as London took her ponytail out of her long hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"C'mon Jason. Just a few kisses nothing drastic, please?" London asked sitting on her bed.

Jason smiled and sat on the bed next to her. They began to make out.

_End of flashback_

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed after Jason told the story.

The two shrugged.

"DID anything happen Jason?" Nate asked.

"No!" They both yelled.

We all stepped back. Suddenly we heard some whispers. We all turned to see….oh no….girls!

"OMG! It's the Grey's!!" One girl yelled.

"GET THEM!" they all yelled.

The boys and I looked at eachother and then ran. Bailey, Maddie, and London followed as we ran to the closest elevator. We pushed the 5th floor and hit the close door button about 50 times. It closed just before one of the girls could get in. We all took a breath.

"Does that always happen?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah." The boys and I nodded.

Nate walked closer TO Bailey, "You ok?" He asked.

Bailey blushed a bit, "Ya, thanks, are you?"

Nate smiled, "Ya."

Aw!

"Nate stopped drooling!" Shane yelled.

Nate slapped him over the head as we all laughed. When the elevator stopped at the 5th floor we all got off.

"Guys we should get back to our cabin before other girls come." Jason said.

We all nodded.

We said our goodbyes and started to walk back to our cabins. The boys went in the one next to mine and I got out my key.

"Dana!" I turned to see Cody.

I smiled, "Hey what's up?"

He caught his breathe, "Would you like to go to breakfast with me tomorrow?"

I smiled and hoped that I was hiding my blushing from the cutie. "I'll love too!"

He smiled, "Great!"

OK, I couldn't hide it, I turned as red as tomato, "I'll meet you by the smoothie bar?"

He smiled even bigger "Sounds good, see ya then."

"Bye!" I said as I opened the door.

I closed the door and smiled as I slid down it. This was going to be the best date ever!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	7. Chapter Six: The Grey's are in Love!

**ENJOY!**

_Dana POV_

The next morning I woke up at eight. I had to choose an outfit before 9am. I went into my suitcase and took out aqua blue Capri's and a white t-shirt with blue converse I put my hair in a ponytail. The door in the room (one of those combing rooms). It was Nate.

"You can come in." I said.

He walked in, "Where are you going?"

"To breakfast with Cody." I smiled.

Nate looked confused, "The towel boy?"

I nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but if you see Bailey can you say h-"You love her." I interrupted with a smile.

He started to blush and play with his hair, "No!"

Everyone in our family, even some fans, knew Nate played with his hair when he was lying.

"Uh-huh sure." I smiled as I put sunscreen in my purse.

Nate looked down then up, "Just please!"

I jumped, "OK I got to go. Bye."

I left. When I arrived at the smoothie bar Zack was there he smiled.

"Hey what are you doing here this early?" He asked.

"I'm having breakfast with Cody." I smiled.

He almost dropped his smoothie cup but instead he smiled, "Oh! That's cool."

I started to look for Cody. He smiled over at me.

"There he is, I'll talk to you later." I smiled at Zack as I went to Cody.

"Hey." Cody smiled.

"Hey ready to eat?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. We went to the buffet table.

_Shane POV_

I walked to the game room when I ran into Maddie.

"Sorry Shane." Maddie smiled.

"It's cool where are you off to?" I asked.

"To the game room. I have to beat my score in Pac-man." She smiled.

I smiled back. She likes arcade games too?

"Sweet, I'm heading there too. Maybe we can play Alien Hunter together."

She smiled, "Sounds good let's go!"

We went to the game room.

_Dana POV_

"No way! You lived in a hotel?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep! We used to live at the Tipton, my mom was a singer there."

I smiled, "Cool."

I took a bite of my toast. Cody was really nice. After we ate we started to walk around the deck. There was a sign on the tri-stand.

**Under The Stars Talent Show**

**Where: On the pool deck**

**When: 8pm-9pm**

**All talent is welcomed!**

"That looks like fun are you going to do it?" I asked Cody,

"Nah, you and your brother's should! You could write a song and sing it!" Cody exclaimed.

That wasn't a bad idea. I could write a song about….him.

"That's a cool idea Cody." I smiled at him.

We started back to my cabin.

_Nate POV_

I went to the deck to get a banana smoothie when I ran into Bailey.

"Excuse me." I smiled.

She giggled, "Your excused. Getting a smoothie?" She asked with a cute smile.

I nodded. We walked on the pool deck and got a smoothie from Zack. I noticed the sign that talk about a talent show.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked her.

"Nope, I don't have any talent." She smiled.

I grabbed her hand "I don't believe that."

She smiled. "Thanks."

We walked some more.

_Jason POV_

I sat in my cabin when London came in.

"Hey babe." She smiled.

"London, I love you but I don't think it'll-."

She started to kiss me. I felt heat, I pushed her off of me.

"No." I said as I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the cabin.

_Dana POV_

Cody and I were walking down the hall to my cabin, "I had a great time."

He smiled back, "Me too."

We leaned into kiss when I saw Jason bust out of his cabin. Cody and I stared.

"I better go check on him, I'll see you tonight at the talent show?" I asked.

"Totally. Bye!" He yelled as I ran towards Jason.

What was up with him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&r PLZ**


	8. Chapter Seven: A new Feeling?

**Brace yourself for a very LONG chapter!**

_Dana POV_

I ran after Jason and finally caught up to him when he was sitting down at a bench. I sat next to him.

"What's going on?" I asked catching my breathe.

"It's London! I love her but she's going WAY to fast!" He said to me.

I sighed. Jason always had the lady trouble. But luckily he had a sister to help.

"Then tell her that. Be honest, okay?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back, "Your right, I'll tell her tonight at the talent show thing."

I hugged him, "There you go. I have to go and talk to Nate."

I got up when Jason yelled, "Why what's going on?"

I turned around, "I need him to help me write a song."

Jason nodded as I walked back to my cabin.

I walked in front of the boy's cabin and heard a guitar playing. I opened the unlocked door and saw Nick playing then he started to sing:

_You,  
you're like driving on a Sunday,  
You,  
You're like taking off on Monday,  
You're like a dream,  
Dream come true._

I smiled, "Is that for Bailey?"

He turned around and smiled, "Yeah and for the talent show, can you help?

I sat next to him on the bed and looked at the paper.

"How about this." I grabbed the guitar from him and started to play.

_I,  
Just a face you never notice,  
I,  
Just trying to be honest with myself,  
with you,  
with the world._

He smiled and started to sing as I played:

_You might think,  
That I'm a fool for falling over you,  
So tell me what can I do,  
To prove to you,  
That's it not so hard to do,  
Give love a try,  
One more time,  
Cause you know that I'm on your side.  
Give love a try,  
one more time,  
yeah yeah  
Oooh_

He scribbled down the lyrics and smiled, "Thanks Dana."

"No problem, now you can help me." I smiled handing him the guitar.

"A song?"

I nodded.

He smiled, "Let's get started then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Show_

_NO POV_

Everyone was on the pool deck waiting for the talent show to begin. Shane and Maddie were watching from a mini balcony.

"Shane I had an amazing day with you." Maddie smiled.

"Ya, I know I'm awesome." He said.

She playfully slapped him.

"You are too." He smiled down at her.

They continued to stare at eachother. Down there Zack and Cody were talking by the smoothie bar.

"Why are you stealing my woman?!" Zack demanded.

"You woman? She and I went on a DATE today! What did you do? NOTHING!"

Zack sighed as the lights went down. Mr. Moseby came on.

"First is Nate Gray!"

Everyone erupted in clapper. Nate walked on stage with his guitar.

"This is to Bailey Picket. It's called 'Give Love a Try'."

He winked at Bailey who smiled. Nate began to play.

_You,  
you're like driving on a Sunday,  
You,  
You're like taking off on Monday,  
You're like a dream,  
Dream come true._

Bailey smiled.

_I,  
Just a face you never notice,  
I,  
Just trying to be honest with myself,  
with you,  
with the world._

_You might think,  
That I'm a fool for falling over you,  
So tell me what can I do,  
To prove to you,  
That's it not so hard to do,  
Give love a try,  
One more time,  
Cause you know that I'm on your side.  
Give love a try,  
one more time,  
yeah__ yeah  
Oooh_

Everyone clapped. Moseby came on stage again, "Here's Dana Grey."

Dana walked on stage. "This is to a special guy I hung out with today."

Cody winked at Dana who smiled, "Here's 'Love is on it's way'."

_Young hearts, I believe that we are not that far  
From becoming who we truly are  
Love is on its way  
Dreamers, you see everything in color  
While the world is getting darker  
Love is on its way_

So hold on another day  
Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
Cause love is on its way  
Its alright you'll find a brighter day  
Cause love is on its way

Leaders, show us how to love each other  
It could help us to recover  
Love is on its way  
Lonely, I believe that you will find me  
And together we will truly see that love is on its way

So hold on another day  
Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
Cause love is on its way  
Its alright you'll find a brighter day cause love is on its way

So hold on another day  
Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
Cause love is on its way  
Its alright you'll find a brighter day cause love is on its way

"Thank you!" Dana walked off and went to Cody.

Cody hugged her, "That was great!"

"Thanks, so are you."

Dana noticed Zack and sighed. He looked cute. Wait! Was she following for him too? She couldn't! That would be so….ugh! After there hug Cody smiled.

"How about we head up to my cabin and order the move 'High School Musical'?"

Dana couldn't, after feeling a feeling about Zack, it would feel weird. She shook her head.

"I sort of don't feel well. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" She lied.

Cody frowned, "OK feel better."

Dana left.

_With Nate and Bailey_

_(NO POV)_

Bailey smiled when Nate came over.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

Bailey smiled, "I loved it!"

They hugged. Nate smiled as they kept on hugging.

_With Jason_

_(No POV)_

Jason found Loudon sitting on a chair. He sat next to her.

"London can we talk?"

"Sure!" She smiled.

Jason took a deep breathe, "I love you but you are moving WAY TOO FAST!"

London sighed.

Jason shook his head, "I'm not trying to be mean. It's jus-"No I understand, how about we start it slow with lunch tomorrow?"

Jason smiled, "I'll like that a lot."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	9. Chapter Eight: It's All Coming Together

**Going to bed soon! Enjoy!**

_Dana POV_

I walked into the cabin and took out my cell phone. I needed to talk to my best friend, Mitchie.

Mitchie- Hey Dana what's up?

Me- Everything!

I told her about Cody and the feeling I got when I looked at Zack.

Mitchie- Maybe you should go out with Zack.

Me- What?!

Mitchie- like a date, then see who you like the most.

Me- Good idea!

The door started to bang loudly.

Me- I got to go.

Mitchie- Good luck!

I hung up and answered the door to see Nate and Shane. They ran into the room.

"Come in?" I said with a questioning look.

They sat down on my bed I shook my head, "What's going on?"

"We need advice." Shane said.

I sat down between the two boys, "About what?"

"Girls." They both said at the same time.

I jumped right up, "I'm not giving you guys the ta-"Eww! No not THAT!" Shane interrupted.

"I don't know what to give Bailey for a 'be my girlfriend' gift." Nate smiled.

"Same thing with me except with Maddie." Shane said.

I nodded. Thank goodness it's only THAT thing.

"Well I know Bailey likes old fashioned stuff, oh! And country stuff, so how about a home-made beaded bracelet?" I smiled at Nate.

Nate stood up, "I'll get started!"

He hugged me and released, "Thanks Dana!" He went back to his cabin.

I stared at Shane. "Maddie likes modern stuff but hates when guys buy her expensive stuff, how about a necklace with a heart locket from the cruise store, it won't be expensive."

Shane stood up, "OK."

He went in front of me like he was going to hug me but instead gave me an air hug. He laughed as he ran out of the cabin.

"You BUTT!" I yelled out after him.

I walked out of the cabin, I had to find Zack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dana POV_

I walked on to the pool deck and found Zack in the hot tub. I smiled and ran up to him.

"Hey."

He was surprised to see me. "Hey what's going on?"

"Well I was wondering if you'll like to watch a movie in my cabin tonight." I smiled at him.

He smiled back then put on an emotionless face. "What about my bro?"

Crap, how was I going to explain this _I want to see which one I like better? _That was SO not going to work! Then I came up with an idea.

"It didn't work out." I sighed.

Zack smiled then frowned, "Oh I'm sorry, but sure, I'll be there at 7?"

I nodded, "Sounds good! But don't tell Cody I don't want him to feel more heart broken."

I also didn't want to lose him in case I didn't feel anything for Zack.

Zack pretended to lock his lips. I giggled and left.

Why did I feel so….shallow?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jason POV_

London and I sat at a table in the indoor restaurant. We were having so much fun talking about…everything! At the end of our date I walked her back to her cabin/suite.

"I had a lot of fun!" She smiled.

I smiled back, "Me too. You're really fun to be with."

She blushed and smiled, "You too."

We both leaned in and did a little peck on the lips. I smiled after the kiss. She opened the door.

"See ya around?" She asked standing in the doorway.

I smiled at her, "Definitely."

She smiled and closed the door. I walked back to my cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shane POV_

I found Maddie in the little ship lobby reading a magazine. I looked at the little box I had in my hands and walked over to her.

"Hey!" She smiled putting down her 'zine.

"Maddie can I ask you something?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back. "Sure!"

How was I going to do this? I practiced saying it but when it came to ACTUALLY doing it in front of her…..was nerve wracking! I smiled and bent down on one knee. She looked stunned.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked opening the box with a gold locket in it.

She smiled and blushed, "Of course!"

Maddie stood up as I put the necklace on her. She turned around and smiled. We kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nate POV_

Bailey was in the ship's deck. I took a deep breathe and walked over to her.

"Hey Nate! What's going on?" She asked turning away from the water and looking at me.

"I want to ask you a serious question." I said to her.

She put on a serious face, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. " I looked at her and smiled.

"Bailey will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her showing her the beaded bracelet I made with her favorite colors, blue, purple, and red.

She smiled and put her hands to her cheek. "Yeah!"

I handed her the bracelet and she slid it on her wrist. Bailey jumped in my arms and I spun her around.

Thank you DANA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Oh no

**Sorry if it's short**

_Dana POV_

I was putting on makeup when Nate came in.

"Hey where are you going Miss Prim?" He asked with a smile.

I threw a washcloth at him, "Zack is coming over."

Nate looked confused, "What about Cody?"

"It didn't work out." I fibbed.

"Oh ok, bye." He left.

Great, now I was lying to my brothers. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I fixed my hair one last time and opened it, Zack.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey come on in!" I smiled back.

He took off his shoes and plopped on the bed, so did I. He looked at me.

"What movie are we watching?" He asked with a big smile.

"Well, I was thinking of 'High School Musical 3'?" I asked hoping he liked the movie.

He smiled, "Yeah!"

I went on the Cruise Movie demand and search for the movie. When I found it I clicked on it and we watched. During 'Can I have this Dance?' he put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. But that didn't get me ready for what was coming up next. Zack looked down at me during the 'Right Here, Right Now' reprise scene (A/N it's a deleted scene).

"Right here," He sang.

I smiled and leaned toward him, "Right now."

He leaned down closer to me.

"Now it's just you and me." He said.

We then kissed. Then started to make out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Cody_

_(NO POV)_

Cody walked in front of Dana's room. He wanted to check on how she was feeling. Luckily, he bought her favorite flower, a rose. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. _Poor Dana she probably to tired to get the door. _Cody opened the door and smiled to see it was unlocked. Cody dropped the rose when he saw Zack on top of Dana making out with her.

"ZACK! DANA!" He yelled.

The two stood up and fixed there appearance.

_Dana POV_

Oh no.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Cody yelled.

"Well I was kissing my GIRLFRIEND!" Zack yelled.

Cody was stunned, I looked down.

"Dana? Are you CHEATING on me?" Cody asked.

"Well I-"You said you guys broke up!" Zack said walking over to Cody's side.

"You guys don't understand I was just trying to see which one of you guys I loved better! I-"So you lied to us…nice." Zack sighed.

"NO! I-"Goodbye Dana.' The boys said walking out the door.

I just stood there. What was I going to do? Follow them and explain to what I already told them? I sighed and picked up the rose that Cody got me….well was going to GIVE me. There was a note tied to the stem:

_Hope you feel better! Miss you!_

_Love, _

_Cody_

I started to cry. I just stood up the sweetest guy in the world! I put the flower on the counter and sat in bed.

I was really SHALLOW!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	11. Chapter Ten: Fixing

**Chapter b4 the last one =)**

_Dana POV_

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to the sound of the ship's morning horn. Why bother getting up? I just made the sweetest guy in the world feel horrible. But I knew I couldn't fix anything until I got up. I got dressed in Capri's and a red top, (Like the one Mitchie has on during camp rock) and some red converse.

I walked through the halls to get to the pool deck when I bumped into, oh no, Zack.

"Oh, hello." Zack sighed.

"Zack, I'm sorry about this thin-"I'm not sad or mad, I have a girlfriend now. But Cody is-."

"A mess?" I finished.

Zack nodded. What have I done?

"Where is he?" I asked Zack.

"In his cabin, here's the key to get in." Zack handed me the room key.

"Thanks, bye." I said as I started to walk away.

He waved as I ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stopped in front of his cabin door. Here it goes. I put the key in the little detector and opened the door. I was expecting a "WHOA!" but I heard nothing. I looked out to the glass door to see him sitting down at his balcony over looking the ocean. I breathed in as I opened the glass door. He turned in his chair.

"What do YOU want?" He asked getting up.

"To apologize for hurting you! I was a major jerk face. I don't deserve you." I said starting to walk out.

I was stunned when I felt his hand on my hand. I turned to him as he pressed his lips against mine. When we released he looked at me.

"Anything?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "No, you?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

We both sighed, "I'm still sorry about this whole thing." I said to him.

"Yeah me too." He sighed.

"Friends?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Friends."

We both hugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Jason and London_

_No POV_

Jason and London walked onto the pool deck. Jason wanted to tell her something.

"What's going on Jason?" London asked.

"I know I'm leaving tomorrow but, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

London smiled, "YES!"

They kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Maddie and Shane_

_No POV_

Maddie and Shane were walking back to Maddie's cabin.

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow." Maddie said when they got to her cabin door.

"Me either, I'm going to miss you." Shane sighed holding her hands.

They both knew what they should do now. Shane leaned in, so did Maddie. They kissed. After that Maddie took her key out of her pocket and opened her door.

"I love you." She smiled.

"You too." Shane smiled back.

Maddie went inside as Shane went back to his own cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Nate and Bailey_

_No POV_

Nate and Bailey were on Bailey's balcony over looking the sea. Nate had his arms wrapped around Bailey's waist.

"Nate," Bailey said turning around.

"Yes?" Nate smiled.

"Your leaving tomorrow, right?" She asked.

Nate nodded as he put his hands in his pockets. Bailey stepped right up to him and smiled.

"Can I try something?" She asked.

Nate was going to say, _Huh? _But then got what she wanted to try. He smiled.

"Yeah."

He put his hands on her waist as they leaned into kissed. Bailey put her arms around his neck. After they released, they both smiled.

"Did I pass?" Nate asked with a smile.

She nodded. "With flying colors."

They walked to the door and pecked on the lips.

"Love you." Nate smiled.

"I love you too." Bailey smiled back as Nate left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz! **


	12. Chapter Eleven: Goodbyes

**Here's the last Chapter!**

_Dana POV_

The ship was docked in L.A. again. In other words, time for goodbyes. I said goodbye to Bailey, Maddie, and London. Then I went to Zack and Cody.

"I still feel really bad about this whole thing." I said to them.

"It's OK we all moved on from it." Zack said.

I hugged them, I waved one last goodbye and went to the car.

_Maddie and Shane_

_NO POV_

"I can't believe I met my perfect guy and now he's leaving." Maddie sighed.

"Hey." Shane brushed her cheek gently. "I will never leave! You have all my phone numbers."

She giggled so did Shane. He looked at his watch. "I should get in the ca-."

Maddie kissed him. Shane smiled through the kiss as he kissed back at her. When they released they smiled at eachother.

"Bye, I love you." Shane smiled.  
"I love you too." Maddie smiled back as Shane got in the car.

_Jason and London_

_NO POV_

"This is it." Jason said.

London wiped a tear.

"No! Don't cry!" Jason whispered yelled.

"I can't help it, I love to snoopy bear!" She wept.

Shane walked past Jason, "Snoopy bear?"

"Shut it!" Jason said as Shane walked away.

Jason turned back to the crying London. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She looked at it.

"What's this?" She asked.

Jason smiled, "Open it."

She did, there was all these phone numbers, email addresses, AIM (I DO NOT OWN!) and well everything! London smiled.

"Thanks, I got you something too."

She reached into her giant tote it was a blue birdhouse! Jason smiled wide and big!

"THANK YOU!"

They kissed and hugged.

"I love you!" Jason called from the car.

"I love you too!" London called.

_Bailey and Nate_

_NO POV_

"Nate, I want to give you something." Bailey smiled.

She took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to him. Nate smiled.

"You wrote me s song?"

Bailey nodded. Nate smiled and took her hands. "I love to Bailey."

They kissed.

"I love you too." Bailey smiled.

The horn honked, "Lover boy let's go!" Shane yelled.

Dana pushed Shane in. The couple laughed.

"I better go before Dana kills Shane." Nate smiled.

They hugged and kissed one last time.

Nate ran to the car but waved one last time to Bailey.

_Dana POV_

I looked out the window as the ship got farther and farther away. I can't believe vacation was over already!

"You know what this means." Shane sighed.

"What?" We all asked.

"Back to reality." He said pointing to the girls screaming outside the car.

I smiled and waved at them.

"Or, at least our reality."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope u enjoyed! R&R plz!**


	13. Read This Please!

I have an idea!

I really love the The Grey sister series so I have an idea! I can rewrite the episodes of JONAS in a way but put Dana in there. I won't do it to all the episodes thought only the ones I think Dana would fit in. What do you think?

_**xoxonickjonas**_


End file.
